Currently, a proliferation of large digital displays in public places is occurring. These large digital displays can serve the role of advertising billboards, information boards (e.g. timetables), display mechanisms for television shows or movies, etc. Furthermore, these relatively large digital displays are being positioned, for instance, on exteriors of buildings, inside museums, and in other locations that are readily accessible to viewers.
The proliferation of digital displays in public places is due at least in part to continuously decreasing costs corresponding to manufacturing and distributing such displays. As manufacturing techniques for liquid crystal displays, light emitting diode displays, and the like have steadily improved, costs corresponding to manufacturing and distributing these types of displays has plummeted. Thus, while in the recent past cost considerations prevented owners of businesses from placing relatively large digital displays in storefronts, currently these cost considerations have been greatly reduced.
Turning now to FIG. 1, an exemplary depiction of a relatively large digital display 100 relative to a user 102 that is viewing content depicted on the display 100 is illustrated. The display 100 may be particularly well-suited for conveying content to a relatively large number of people that are positioned at a relatively large distance from the display 100. As mentioned above, however, more and more relatively large displays (e.g., several feet in height by several feet in width) are being placed in public places, such that individuals may find themselves relatively proximate to the display 100.
The display 100 includes content 104 that is desirably presented to the user 102, as well as other users, who view the display 100. As the user 102 becomes proximate to the display 100, however, a shallow viewing angle of the user 102 relative to the content 104 causes the content 104 to become distorted. In other words, as the user 102 approaches the display 100, the content 104 may become undecipherable as portions of the content 104 become progressively further from the user 102.